leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JBox2D/Viera
Has the potential to be incredibly mobile with resets upon resets upon resets. She is reliant on the energy restore and cooldown reduction on her w to keep her mobile and not run out of energy. CC can lock her down long enough to prevent her from getting resets and leave her stuck in the middle of your team. She's sort of a Katarina/Zed/Yasuo. Summary: Her passive is pretty obvious. It provides a million ways to reset her abilities. Her Q has very high damage for what it does, which is balanced out (in my opinion) by the fact that if she lands it on the wrong target or can't initiate on a target after using it, she loses all of her bonus ad for 5 seconds and can't use half of her spells. Her W allows her to be very mobile provided she lands it every time. The cooldown is long so if she misses it she either has to attempt to ult out or kill something and get a reset. Her E is a damage and slow with a speed buff attached to it. Basically, it's her low cooldown damage and wave clear tool. The speed buff lasts for one second AND decays, so it's not an amazing escape, more of a quick burst of speed. Her ultimate is her only guaranteed way of closing on a target. It's long range gap closer and massive slow. The damage is rather low because she has a lot of damage in her other abilities (which her ultimate allows her to use more) and because it gives her armor penetration. I'm not too sure about the armor pen, I might remove it. Abilities Champion kills and assists completely refresh the cooldowns on all of Viera's basic abilities and cause her to regain 100 energy. This effect also reduces the cooldown of Backstab by 20 seconds. |description2= Viera's abilities mark her targets for two seconds. Basic attacks and abilities against marked targets reduce all of Viera's cooldowns by two seconds. }} Viera throws her dagger in a straight line, dealing damage to the first enemy unit it hits and embedding it in them for 5 seconds. While the dagger is in an enemy, Viera's basic attacks are not affected by her bonus attack damage and she cannot cast Backstab or Ballistic Knife. If Viera attacks the target, she will pull the dagger out, dealing normal damage plus a bonus. The dagger automatically returns to her after 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 900 }} Viera gains bonus movement speed for one second whenever she damages an enemy. |description2 = Viera instantly teleports to a nearby location. Her next basic attack within 1.5 seconds will deal bonus damage and reset Blink's cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 450 }} Viera attacks a target enemy with a burst of energy, dealing damage and slowing them. The slow decays to 20% over it's duration. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 375 }} Viera blinks behind a target enemy champion and stabs it, dealing damage and marking it for three seconds. During this time, Viera ignores a substantial portion of the marked target's armor and all of her other cooldowns are reduced by an additional two seconds whenever she deals damage to them. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = no cost |costtype = |range = 1000 }} Category:Custom champions